Child of Battle
by Ktoddhim
Summary: Harry wants to protect his child and wife, but in this case, things are difficult.
1. Chapter 1: Life For a Life

Child of Battle

A/n:

As some of you might have noticed, I like to write many varieties of stories.

I have no idea if this type has been done before, but it popped into my head after a night of no sleep. Yeah! This is what no sleep accomplishes!

Please tell me if I should continue.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Life for a Life

"Now! Put her over there! Out of the way! We can't let her get hit!" Harry cried orders while at the same time desperately fighting off death eaters pressing in upon him. He was so scared for his wife. He had known that it had been a bad idea to have her here, but where else could she be? Headquarters was too far and by the time they had noticed her labor, it was already in progress.

Hogwarts was no longer safe now that Voldemort had been in power for so long. There was no safe place, accept for close to him. He had to protect her, and his child.

"Potter!" a harsh voice called from where his wife lay in agony and fright.

"I can't come! It's…"

"Potter, she _can't_ hold on much longer!"

At that, he fought in Ernest. He had to get to his wife, and his child. 'Of all the lousy…'

"Potter," hissed a greasy voice. Harry knew that voice. Good old slippery Lucious Malfoy.

"No!" Cried Harry, ramming his elbow into the man's nose. Dimly, he was glad to hear the crack of said nose breaking and Malfoy's cry of pain as he fell back.

He could hear the cries of his beloved Anna joining in with all the other cries, but he could pick hers out easily.

Desperately, he kicked a death eater out of the way, but failed to see a curse coming behind him. Pain jolted him in the back, and he saw the ground rush toward his face. 'No, I will not black out! Nonononononononono!'

He heaved himself up onto all fours and finally made it to his sweet Anna. He could see the waxyness of his wife's skin, the strain on her face that even now was beautiful.

"Come on Anna! One more time! You can do it…"

"Potter! Over her, now!" Harry threw himself over the lower half of Anna as she cried out with the pain of giving birth. Looking down, he was just in time to see a tiny head of black hair emerge. Harry remained over Anna as Madam Pomfrey worked under him.

He could hear the cries of his allies protecting his wife as she gave birth. He could see Madam Pomfrey quickly extract the tiny thing, his child from his wife. Harry had no time to look though as he felt a hurried tap on his shoulder.

"Harry… she's…she… Anna… can't, isn't…" Harry turned to look up at his wife's face, expecting to see her soft brown eyes watching him tiredly. Even in the midst of battle he expected her to live… but no. Her eyes were closed and no breath came from her slack mouth.

"Aaaaaaaaarararararararggggggggggahhhhhhh!" Harry gave such an angry howl that both enemies and allies alike stopped their fighting to stare.

"I, will, kill, you, Tom! I swear, I will! You have killed my wife, and for that I will have your life! You…"

"Stupefy!" Harry fell back, caught in the arms of Severus Snape.

"Molly, take them back to headquarters. They're retreating now. I think Potter gave them a fright. It would not surprise me if the dark lord heard him."

"Severus, this is no laughing matter!" Screeched Molly.

"I am entirely serious. That scream of his had magic, promise in it. The dark lord will die, by his hand."

"We knew that Sev…"

Take them! We have no time for this talk!" he snapped, taking the bundle from Pomfrey and gently laying it in her arms... Without so much as a sound, the two of them disappeared with Harry and his child. Severus went about the sad task of going over the casualties.

Anna had been a good woman. It was sad that she had to give birth on a battle field. There had been no other alternative however. The headquarters had been too far away to move her by the time they had seen her in labor.

Only five years ago, he had truly gotten to know Pot… Harry. Anna had been with Harry through three of those years. He had met her at Hogwarts in his last year and from what Severus had seen, it was love at first sight.

Shaking his head at the memories, he stood up from his crouched position over Anna Benson Potter. It was a shame she was gone, and he hated to see how the boy would handle it, but there was a plus. He knew the baby would live. Anna had used up her magic to save it even with the curse that had been put upon her. 'A life for a life.' Now he needed to return to Headquarters with the dreaded list of losses. 'Sometimes I hate my job, but sometimes I feel I am making a worthwhile difference.'


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's Pain

A/n:

Hey all! This chapter is kinda short, but it has to be there. It might take me a while to come up with the next update because I have no idea as of yet where I plan to take this story.

We shall see.

Rosiegirl: Thanks!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Harry's Pain

Poppy Pomfrey

bustled around the hospital wing, gathering the necessities to care for the many patients filling the beds. The wing wasn't as good as Hogwarts, but she had her supplies and there was room enough for the things she sometimes had to do. The last battle had wounded many, and sadly also killed many as well. Over the years, there had been many battles because Lord Voldemort still lived.

Turning from her gathering of supplies, she faced a bed with its curtains drawn. She stared sadly at it, thinking of the boy, man, who lay there. He was not hurt, physically, but when he had awakened after returning from the battle…

flashback

"Oh, Harry." Madam Pomfrey said, laying him on a bed. She took the bundle from Molly, washed her and bundled her in a pink blanket.

"Molly, take the child and put her in a cradle in a private room. I need to wake Harry and assess his condition." Molly nodded and did as told.

Taking out her wand, she performed the charm to awaken Harry. He shot up out of the bed so fast that Madam Pomfrey nearly fell over.

"Now, Potter! Calm down!"

"But, Anna! She's… And my child, it couldn't have lived after that…" Tears were streaming from the young man's eyes and it hurt the Matron to see them. This man had not had an easy life. Why couldn't he get a break?

"Harry, I need you to drink this for me." He drank without protest. She could see that he thought he had lost everything. She needed to stabilize his condition, let him grieve a bit before she told him about his little girl. Harry closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Anna," he sniffed just before fading completely.

end flashback

True, the outburst hadn't been that bad, but she knew that he would need to sleep. She too, had liked Anna Benson Potter, but her patients took precedence over grief.

Harry awoke, feeling groggy. Opening his eyes, he quickly closed them because of the bright lights.

"Oh, he's awake, Severus, please dim the lights." Harry could recognize the nurses snap anywhere, but… Severus?

"Alright Potter, you can open your eyes now," came his former professor's voice. He did so, and could see that he lay in a bed. He wondered though, why he felt so empty, like he'd lost something dear to him.

"Molly, please retrieve the baby."

'Baby? What baby? Whose is…? oh…' Harry's thoughts broke off as the memory of his wife's struggles in the field took him. Grief wracked him, but he was pulled out of it by a harsh voice.

"Potter! I know it hurts, but you must come out of it. You have someone here who needs you to be strong, to live." Hope burgeoned in him. 'Anna? No, she couldn't have lived?'

"Bring her here Molly," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry dear," Molly said softly. Sweet Anna did not survive, I am sorry to say, but there still is someone who needs you. We were able to save your daughter. She is healthy and whole." Harry opened his eyes, only just noticing the tears that slid silently down his cheeks. His sad green eyes fell on the bundle in Molly's arms, and he held his out. Gently she laid the little girl, his and Anna's child in them.

"We'll leave you with her. She needs a name," Severus said very softly. It was unlike him to speak so gently, but Harry didn't mind, was glad for it even. He nodded and they all left Harry with his little girl.

Harry sat there for a few moments, still taking in the fact that his child had survived. Anna had suffered a curse that killed her, but she had given him his girl.

He looked at her eyes, the same emerald green as his and his mother's. Her hair was the same raven black, but unlike his, it was straight. She had gotten that from Anna.

Looking at her, he thought of the name that Anna and he had picked out together if the baby was a girl 'Lyralei Emerald Potter.'

"Lyra, we're going to have quite the tough time without your mum here, but I'm glad you are here to help me get through it. You never met her, but I will always make sure you know of her." Lyra stared at him, and then closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Severus stood outside the hospital wing, thinking of the family that was now in there, getting to see each other. He was glad that Harry had his girl. He would make it through the war with her; she would lessen his grief some.


End file.
